


Three Weeks

by chwangdol



Series: Neighbors AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Light BDSM, M/M, Mostly S&M, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: They're both excited to finally feel like a normal, married couple. There's just one aspect Yuri isn't too thrilled about.Set in same universe as The Winds of Chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this was originally the second chapter of The Winds of Chance but it was such a style and rating shift that I felt like it should be it's own fic.

The first few weeks of living in their new house was more hectic than expected. They had way more boxes than Otabek remembered, and Yuri was incredibly picky when it came to buying furniture for the guest bedroom.

Yuri had also decided the cats didn’t have enough furniture for a house this size, so they had spent a few days driving around to different pet stores until their already spoiled furry children had more toys and beds than they knew what to do with.

It was because of this and multiple other reasons Otabek was groaning as he was being shaken awake.

“Otabek,” he finally heard Yuri say. If he had to guess he’d say it wasn’t the first-time Yuri had said his name.

Yuri sighed gruffly when Otabek’s eyes finally opened.

“I thought for a second you’d died or something,” Yuri commented, and Otabek groaned before turning away and trying to go back to sleep.

Yuri pulled him back to face him, “Otabek, no. You’ve been sleeping for twelve hours.”

Otabek shook his head, “Just a little bit longer.”

Yuri huffed and plopped himself down on top of him, “Fine, go back to bed. I will continue feeling unloved and ignored,” Yuri sighed dramatically.

Otabek rolled his eyes and laid there frustrated when sleep wouldn’t come back to him. He sighed and turned back on his back, and Yuri looked up from where he was draped over his stomach.

“Up?” he asked, and Otabek nodded. He felt defeated and betrayed by his own body. Being up meant they would have to do more shopping and unpacking and maybe even pick out a new shade of paint for the kitchen.

Sometimes Otabek regretted buying a house.

He felt Yuri sit up and get off him, and then he felt thin fingers ruffling through his hair.

“You look upset,” Yuri observed, and Otabek shrugged.

“I’m just tired,” he confessed, “Worn out mentally and physically you know,” he sighed and leaned back against their headboard, “This is way more work than I was expecting.”

Yuri laughed lightly, “You didn’t expect moving into our first house would be a lot of work?”

Otabek let his lips quirk into a small smile, “I expected there to be a lot of work. I just didn’t expect it to be so draining.”

Yuri slid off the bed, and Otabek watched him leave the room and come back with a glass of water.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know I am also tired of all this house shit and that I want to stay in today.”

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows in surprise as he took a drink of water.

“I even lied to our annoying ass neighbors and said we were busy repainting a room today,” Yuri told him, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Otabek looked at him suspiciously, “So you just want to spend the day what? Watching TV? I got the nice computer set up in the TV room if you want to play video games,” Otabek’s mind relaxed at the list of options he came up with.

He was surprised when he got an annoyed huff in response from Yuri.

“Wow,” Yuri snorted, “I didn’t think that when you said you wanted us to be like a normal married couple you were including the celibacy too.”

Otabek’s eyes widened at the comment. Oh. So that’s what Yuri wanted to devote an entire day to. Thinking about it now, they hadn’t done anything besides lazily make out since they moved in.

He took another drink of water. He didn’t know how to respond to Yuri’s comment.

Apparently, not responding was the worst thing he could’ve done because Yuri was rolling his eyes and leaving the room with a scowl.

Otabek swallowed and finished the water before chasing after him.

“Hey,” he greeted him when he found him in the kitchen, angrily drying a pot that had been washed recently, probably while Otabek was still asleep. Yuri didn’t acknowledge him, so Otabek proceeded to push the long blonde hair to one side so he could leave a gentle kiss on Yuri’s neck.

“Do you think I’ve been ignoring you?” he asked, leaning against the counter so he could get a decent view of his husband’s face.

Yuri looked away from him. As stubborn as always.

“I mean not completely ignoring, I just,” he shrugged, “I don’t know. I feel like maybe you seeing and living with me 24/7 has made you less attracted to me or something.”

He saw the way the blush crept up onto Yuri’s face at the words. Yuri wasn’t good at sharing his feelings or emotions. Getting Yuri to open up to him had been a hard task, but over the years he felt like he’d gotten to know the real Yuri, and not the mask he presented to everyone else.

“I can tell you that is one-hundred percent not true,” he assured him, “You are still the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. Even when you’re yelling at me in the middle of a furniture store because I think having two different kinds of wood in a room is acceptable.”

The last part made Yuri laugh a little, and on the inside Otabek sighed in relief.

“We just haven’t had sex in three weeks, Beka,” Yuri reminded him, “And I know we’ve both been tired after doing all this stuff with the house but there are some nights where you just look so goddamn good, getting out of the shower or some shit like that, but then we just kiss and go to bed, and I’m tired of that. We have our own house now, we should be making it a goal to fuck in every single room.”

Otabek laughed, and grabbed Yuri’s chin to turn him for a kiss.

“Is that what you want to do tonight?” he asked him, slowly using his hands on Yuri’s hips to pivot him towards him.

 Yuri smirked, “We could start with just the kitchen. Or even our bedroom. Can you believe we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for three weeks and it’s one we haven’t even fucked on?”

“Is that a record for us?” Otabek asked, letting his hands slide from Yuri’s hips to his ass and giving the perk flesh a nice squeeze.

Yuri hummed against his ear at the action, “I’m not keeping track, but if I was I think it would be.”

Otabek smiled at his lover, “So, do you want to go back to our bed, or do you want me to suck you off against this counter?”

Yuri responded with a deep kiss and hands clutching his forearms, “Surprise me,” he told him, and Otabek smirked.

They’d been together long enough for Otabek to know just about everything that made Yuri go off. He took a step back and picked Yuri up before swinging him over his shoulder. He may have been a few inches taller, but he was still a lean little stick, and picking him up when you spent most of your free time exercising was nothing.

One of the first things Otabek found out about Yuri was that when he manhandled him it drove him crazy. It could be something as simple as guiding him by his neck or upper arm, or pulling him out of the way of something. Yuri loved it. From Otabek only, of course. If anyone else tried to move Yuri, they were in for a verbal lashing.

From his place hoisted on Otabek’s shoulder, Yuri squealed lightly, and Otabek let himself chuckle lightly at the sound.

Back in their bedroom, Otabek tossed Yuri down onto the unmade bed, watching as he stopped himself from bouncing too much.

He stared up deviously at Otabek before getting up on his knees and going over to kiss Otabek.

“You haven’t shaved in a couple days,” Yuri commented, and Otabek self-consciously reached up to feel his stubble, “I like it,” Yuri continued, and Otabek nodded as Yuri pulled him in for another kiss and then proceeded to rub his perfectly smooth cheek against Otabek’s rough one.

Part of Yuri’s appeal as a model was his feminine looks, so he had gone through many years of laser hair removal treatments to keep his skin as bare as possible. He continued it even now, just because when he _had_ let hairs grow in they were extremely uneven and thin due to the years of treatment.

“Do you want me to grow it out?” Otabek asked, honestly, and Yuri laughed while shaking his head.

“This is enough,” he told him, “Any more than this and I don’t think I’d like it.”

Otabek smiled and pushed Yuri onto his back before climbing on the bed after him. They were both still in their “pajamas” which meant a pair of old sweatpants for him, and a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt for Yuri.

The oversized t-shirt was being pushed up by Otabek’s hands as he explored Yuri’s pale torso with his fingers. He let the pads of his fingers slide lightly down the side, and the breathy feeling made Yuri shiver.

Eventually he managed to push it all the way off, and spent a little bit just staring at Yuri shirtless underneath him, breathless from kissing. The way his chest rose and fell was mesmerizing and way more sinful than it should’ve been. He guessed that came from the little beads of sweat the dripped down it as well.

Otabek followed one with his tongue to Yuri’s nipples, and let his stubble rub against the sensitive nub, reveling in the gasp he received from Yuri.

He laid his head on Yuri’s chest for just a bit after that looking up at him sideways with a smile, “You’re so beautiful, Yura,” he told him, and he was amazed to see Yuri still blush. He must’ve told him that close to a billion times. Yuri must’ve heard that thousands of times every day for his entire life. For some reason, it still made him blush.

“Well,” Yuri breathed out after a bit of silence, Otabek simply staring at his lover, “Your beautiful husband wants to get fucked into the mattress. So, would you kindly do that for him?”

Otabek couldn’t help but laugh, “Did you just make a BioShock reference during sex?”

Yuri threw his head back in annoyance, which wasn’t really the emotion Otabek wanted him to display, but hey he was tired and it made him a little loopy.

“No you asshole,” Yuri responded, “I wasn’t making a reference to a goddamn video game. I was trying to get you to fuck me like a depraved animal or some shit.”

Otabek smirked down at him, “An animal?” he asked with a little laughter still in his voice, “You should be on your stomach if that’s what you want.”

Yuri made to move to get on his stomach, but Otabek scooted back and flipped him before he could fully situate himself. The action had Yuri keening and arching his back, only getting more high strung when Otabek roughly pulled off his boxers, not bothering to follow the curve of his legs and causing his knees to collapse onto the bed under him.

Yuri looked over at him as he got off the bed to retrieve the new bottle of lube from the night stand. His tongue poked out as he watched him take off his sweatpants.

He continued to watch him once he crawled back onto the bed, neck twisting around so he could watch as Otabek guided his ass back into the air and spread his cheeks.

At first he only grazed a lube-covered thumb over his entrance, and the cold substance had Yuri automatically jerking his hips forward. Otabek pulled his hips closer and up higher, causing Yuri to get up on his elbows. The stretch of just one finger had Yuri sighing and pushing back onto Otabek’s hand.

“Another?” Otabek asked, voice hazy and breathy.

Yuri nodded and sucked in a breath when another finger joined the first one, scissoring inside of him to stretch him out enough for a third.

Yuri was starting to get impatient, desperately pushing back against the fingers in his ass, trying to fuck himself on what he was given. Otabek’s other hand on his hips stopped him.

“You think you’re ready for my cock?” Otabek asked, and Yuri moaned out a yes.

He looked back at him, and one look at those emerald eyes made it impossible for Otabek to deny him of anything. He palmed his cock with a lube-covered hand and poured a little more over it before pushing into the tight heat.

His moan and Yuri’s mixed into one, and he stood still for a little longer than necessary, just to hear the beginning of a growled demand from Yuri before he was pistoning his hips in and out of him violently, forcing Yuri to grab onto the sheets for stability.

Yuri’s strained gasps and Otabek’s own heavy breathing mixed perfectly with the slapping of skin against skin, and he could barely hear it when it Yuri breathed out a demand of, “Pull it,” and Otabek nodded, wrapping his hand in those long blond locks that stuck to Yuri’s back from sweat and pulled, just hard enough for Yuri to have to get up on his hands and arch his back as his head was pulled back.

He was awarded with a loud moan, and Otabek let himself have more freedom in his rhythm, thrusting in with more power and giving himself a little break of just enjoying Yuri’s tight heat before repeating.

The first time Yuri asked him to pull his hair during sex, Otabek had been achingly gentle. He was so afraid of hurting Yuri, so afraid of making Yuri regret letting Otabek be the one he shared his bed with. Eventually he found that Yuri found more pleasure than he thought possible in the twinges of pain that came along with what he asked for in bed.

He also found that the idea that Yuri trusted him so much to give him this much control, this much power, held more love in it than any gentle touches. They had a safe-word of course, but Yuri never used it. Otabek would often remind him of it, but even when tears formed in Yuri’s eyes he never used it. It was something that Yuri had always been ashamed of, Otabek had learned. It had taken so much courage to finally ask Otabek to hurt him, and he didn’t judge Otabek for enjoying it return.

It took much longer for Otabek to stop judging himself.

But once he did, the sex was so much better, so much more honest and raw.

Like now, with Yuri moaning unapologetically each time Otabek’s skin slapped against his, his cries of pleasure when Otabek pulled back on his hair.

He let go of his hair to palm at his neck and pull him back against his chest until Otabek was fucking up into him and he could lay his head on Otabek’s shoulders as his hands met Otabek’s hand on his neck.

Neither of them were surprised when Yuri came without Otabek touching him, and the tightening of his heat had Otabek following him, arching his hips forward and pushing Yuri back down as his tight ass milked the cum out of his dick.

He found himself laughing when he laid down next to Yuri on the bed, stroking his hair and pulling him closer to spoon.

Yuri relaxed into his arms, holding onto his hands lazily.

“So you totally have some sort of caveman kink, don’t you?”

He could feel Yuri tighten up in his arms in his arms before laughing along with him, “Why are you being such an asshole today?”

Otabek pressed a wet kiss against his neck, “I can’t believe it’s all just now coming together. You being super into stubble, manhandling, and telling me to fuck you like an animal. Your dream man is like Tarzan or something.”

Yuri let go of his hands to elbow him in the chest, but they were both still laughing, “I hate you so much,” he told him, and Otabek pouted before climbing over him to face him on the other side of the bed.

“That’s not true,” Otabek said before kissing him, “You love me more than anyone else on earth.”

Yuri laughed into the kiss, “Doesn’t stop me from hating you,” he told him, but he let himself be pulled against Otabek’s chest.

“We need to clean ourselves up,” Yuri reminded him, just a few minutes later.

“Or we need to get in the shower for another round,” Otabek suggested and was rewarded with more laughter from Yuri

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> again, feel free to leave me requests or suggestions!


End file.
